Be Still My Heart
by witchcraftandclickery
Summary: During a stressful and almost disastrous Black Friday Shopping adventure for Kurt, he meets and is saved by a strange older man. As their friendship progresses, so does their relationship. After falling in love with the perfect man, Kurt finds out he's pregnant. Age!difference Older!Blaine Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So, this is my new story. Don't worry I'm not abandoning the other one. Both of my current works are fills for the gkm. You can find this prompt here: (with the basic start for gkm) 38839. html? thread= 51958711& %20# t51958711 (remove the spaces).

Original Prompt:

**Kurt is only 16 years old when he met Blaine and Blaine will be 10 years older than him or more.**

**Kurt will meet Blaine in a mall, when Kurt is using his dad's credit card to pay the clothes he bought but the payment is getting declined. He's totally frustrated because he traveled far from Lima,had fought with other buyers and got his hair ruined just to get the items. Other buyers will get frustrated because its taking long for Kurt to pay it. Blaine will be curious about the commotion on the cashier and will see Kurt having a conversation with the cashier which is seemingly escalating badly.**

**He'll be curious. And check then pay the items for Kurt. He'll be interested in Kurt, not romantically just yet but there's spark because of his enthusiasm about clothes then music... those stuff... yeah, and then the spark will turn to flame.**

**Kurt is a virgin, never kissed. Blaine will be his first.**

**Kurt will not be pregnant on their first time. They'll found out he's pregnant 1-2 months after being sexually active and he'll be about 2 weeks pregnant by then.**

**Blaine will be well-off, he works mysteriously... agent, secret mob... its up to the person who will be interested to fill this!**

**A bit of drama will be nice... like some ND girls seeing an AMEX black card on Kurt's bed with Blaine's name on it...**

**Yeah, you can mention some bullying for background purposes... and Blaine needs to do something to stop those bullying too.**

**Age: Kurt's age is not less than 16 and not more than 17 when he gets pregnant.**  
**Blaine is not aged more than 35 years old.**

I hope you all like it! Please review!

Enjoy!

* * *

This is it. The day after Thanksgiving. Black Friday. After it all it only comes once a year. Kurt Hummel waited outside the doors to Macy's at the Kingsdale Center in Columbus, waiting. His coffee had been finished almost an hour ago, and the opening was minutes away.

He traveled all this way, in the middle of the night, he needed to get the things on his list. The list including: a new Kitchen Aid standing mixer (he let Finn touch his once), a Keurig (maybe it would help cut down on the visits to the Lima Bean), the new MICHAEL by Michael Kors skinny jeans in the unique metallic wash (they would go well with his new—well new to him since it was gently used and from a few seasons ago—McQueen scarf), and of course anything else that caught his eye once he found the stuff on his list.

Being there early had its perks. He could grab a shopping bag and walk slightly above average speed to the house wares. There he would get the mixer and coffee machine. Once those two items were secured he would go get the Michael Kors jeans. Sure they are women's jeans, but men's didn't come in the metallic wash. The jeans were also more comfortable to Kurt, and made his legs and ass looks amazing.

Employees were at the doors, unlocking them. As soon as he could squeeze through, Kurt ran to the house wares. He spotted one mixer in stainless steel, the only one left. There was no way any appliance was even touching his counter in any of the other hideous colors. He grasped the box and pulled, to take it off the shelf and into his bag. Except it wouldn't move. Looking over, Kurt saw a woman with her manicured hands grabbing onto the other side.

"Go pick a different color, kid, this one's mine." She said in a high voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes. The bitch thought she could take him? "Please, don't make me bring out my sai swords." He stared directly into her eyes and pulled, hard. The mixer was plucked out of the woman's hands.

"Go get the red one, it will match your fifteen dollar manicure." He said, putting into his large shopping bag.

On the way out of the home department, he grabbed the Keurig (also in stainless steel). Quickly, he made his way to the women's department. The jeans were probably once neatly stacked on the table, but they were still there. He found the correct size and tried to pull them out of the pile, only to have them almost pulled from his hands.

Looking up he saw the bottom of the jeans being held with familiar red nails. "You!" Kurt yelled, seeing the lady he fought for the mixer. The lady tried to pull again, but Kurt kept hold, thankful for all the heavy lifting he's done at his dad's shop since Burt had that heart attack. She tried to pull them from Kurt again, which only caused her to lose balance and fall backwards, taking Kurt with her.

"These are mine, kid. You got the mixer."

"In your dreams." Kurt said, complete with his best 'bitch' face.

The lady tried to push Kurt off while still trying to hold onto the jeans. They rolled around a bit before Kurt wrestled the denim out of her hands. Standing up, Kurt stood triumphantly, even knowing his hair was no longer perfectly coiffed.

With his original missions conquered, Kurt meandered around the store a bit more finding outstanding buys. He was happy, he had found all of the things he really wanted, and managed to complete his Christmas shopping list.

He made his way to the check out station, placing his items on the counter, he made idle chit-chat with the sales associate.

When the total came up, Kurt was actually shocked at how little he spent compared to how much he got. Pulling out his dad's Visa card, he swiped it on the pin-pad. As happy as he was, Kurt wanted to get out of there, get coffee, and head home.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Your card was declined." The clerk said in a tired voice.

"That's not possible, try again."

"Sir-"

"Try Again!" Kurt spoke using his bitch face, once again.

The clerk did as told, and looked back up at Kurt, "Declined."

"This isn't happening. I did not drive all the way here, in the middle of the night, stand outside in the cold, run all around this store, wrestle grown women over clothing and small kitchen appliances, just to have the credit card be declined!"

"Sir, you're going to get out of line and find another form of payment."

"No! I refuse. Try again!" Kurt just wanted his Black Friday deals. Why was the credit card not working?

"Sir, if it didn't work the first two times, it's not going to work now." The clerk said in a very annoyed tone, Kurt didn't blame her, he didn't want to be in this situation either.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?"

Kurt turned around to face the new voice, expecting to see a store manager, or someone higher up at Macy's than this employee. He did not expect to see the image of a perfect man. The man's eyes were a mix of hazel and brown they seemed almost gold at this moment. His dark hair was styled with just enough product so his curls were tamed. Kurt was about to observe the rest of the perfect man, when a loud sigh from the sales associate broke him from his thoughts.

Clearing his throat, Kurt said, "Umm, my card was declined."

The Greek God turned to the cashier, "here, put it on this," he said pulling out a black American Express card from his leather wallet.

Kurt's eyes widened. He knew the black American Express card existed, he had just never seen one in real life before. "Th-Thank you." He stammered out.

"Just pay me back with one thousand kisses." The Greek God said with a smirk.

He felt his mouth drop, and Kurt couldn't believe the perfect man had just said that.

Adonis just laughed, "Sorry, I was quoting RENT, the musical. It's a habit. I apologize, maybe we could get some coffee? It appears you have a great sense of fashion, and I could pay you back for my crass comment."

All Kurt could do was nod.

"Here, let me help you with some bags. You should let me know if you like that coffee maker, I've been thinking about getting one." He commented, seeing the Keurig.

They made it just out of the doors of the shop, when the man stopped.

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't even think- where are my manners. I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He said, adjusting the bags he was carrying to extend his right hand for a shake.

Kurt smiled, he enjoyed a polite man. "Kurt Hummel."

"Like the figurines?"

Giggling, Kurt nodded in agreement, "Yes, like the figurine."

"How about that cup of coffee?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, only it's my treat, you saved me in there. I don't even know how I'll pay you back for all of this." Kurt said gesturing to the multiple bags.

Blaine shrugged, "How about friends? I don't seem to have many of those, acquaintances, yes, but not many friends."

"Friends it is." Kurt said with a smile.

"Can I ask you one question, Kurt?"

"You just did, but I'll let you ask another." The teen said with a sly smile. Was he flirting?

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Why, how old are you?" Kurt asked, now curious.

"I'm twenty-six. I hope we can still be friends. I mean, most teenagers don't want to have a friend who's almost a decade older than them." Blaine said with a shrug.

Kurt smiled, "Well I'm not most teenagers. I do believe there was coffee mentioned."

"Right this way," Blaine gestured to his car.

"Oh my god. Is that a Mercedes-Benz G55 AMG? Complete with a 5.4 liter V8 engine? If only I could get my hands under that hood." Kurt sighed dramatically.

"You know about cars?" Blaine asked, curious.

Blushing, Kurt shrugged, "My dad owns a garage, he's been teaching me about cars since I was a baby. He would take me to work with him and tell me all about what he was doing. It seemed to work out later in life when I ca- well later on."

Blaine nodded, "Later in life when you, what?"

"When I came out." Kurt said piling his things in the back of Blaine's car, they would transfer them to Kurt's Navigator when they were done with coffee.

"And, how's your relationship now?" Blaine asked.

"He's still getting used to it, but I think everything will be okay." Kurt smiled, "So, do you still want to be friends with a gay seventeen year-old?"

"Of course, as long as you'll be friends with a gay twenty-six year-old."

Kurt was shocked at Blaine's confession. But put a smile on his face, glad he made a friend on this strange Black Friday.

-.-

Kurt was finally home from his Black Friday shopping, almost four hours later than he expected, and he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. Their coffee had lasted about three hours, and three cups of coffee each. Kurt had learned a lot about Blaine.

Blaine, the older gay man he was now friends with. When the subject of bullying came up, Blaine admitted to Kurt he also, as a gay teen, had had issues with bullying as well. He had even mentioned the all boys school Dalton Academy, where there was an enforced zero-tolerance bullying policy. Something Kurt had been interested in.

Blaine had also given Kurt his number, instructing him to call or text him whenever. If he needed him, had to ask a question, or just wanted to talk. Blaine promised he would be there.

Kurt pulled up to the Husdon-Hummel driveway, happy to see Finn's car there. Now he didn't have to carry in the heavy stuff.

Of course his dad was sitting in his favorite recliner, watching ESPN.

"You're home late." He said looking up at his son.

"It's not even four o'clock yet."

"You said you'd be home before noon."

Kurt looked at his dad, "I grabbed some coffee and kind of got lost in my new issue of Vogue." He didn't want to bring up his new friend. Even if Blaine was only a friend, Burt Hummel would not approve of any sort of relationship between his son and a man ten years older.

Watching as his father nodded, Kurt was glad his dad accepted this answer.

When Burt turned around he saw the mountain of bags and boxes that Finn had already brought in and could hear his step-son outside gathering more.

"I understand you were going shopping, but how did you afford all of this?" Burt wondered aloud, now getting out of his recliner.

"I-uh-um, I borrowed your credit card." Kurt mumbled at the ground.

"Kurt Elijah Hummel!" Burt bellowed, "I have told you to ask me before you do that! How much was this all? That way I know how much you are going return to the store."

Shrinking back, Kurt knew the only way out of this was telling Burt about Blaine. As much as he didn't want to, Kurt knew he had to. "Well actually, your card was declined, and they weren't going to let me buy it."

"So, how did you get all of this?" Burt gestured to the now complete pile of bags and boxes.

Kurt took a deep breath, this was it. "Well, there was this guy, and he kind of used his credit card and bought it."

"You're telling me that a random boy uses his credit card to help out another person and pays for hundreds of dollars worth of merchandise?"

"Ye-yeah. Blaine, that's his name, and I became kind of friends after that. But don't worry, I told him I'm going to pay it all back, I'll pick up more hours at the shop." Kurt pleaded, he couldn't give up those jeans, not after wrestling a grown woman for them.

Burt stared at his son, "You and this, Blaine, are going to see each other again?"

"I think so, but we're only friends. He lives in New Albany, so probably not all the time."

Letting out a low whistle, Burt raised his eyebrow at his son, "His parents must be rich." He commented.

Kurt shrugged, "I guess so. Now that I'm done getting the third degree, can I get all this to my room to sort? There are Christmas presents in there."

Burt nodded, "There's one thing. I want this Blaine to come over for dinner sometime, to thank him for helping you out."

"I'll see if he's not busy sometime." Kurt said, knowing he would conveniently "forget" to talk to Blaine about this.

-.-

The following Monday, Kurt found himself back in school. While sitting in his French class, he felt his phone buzz in his front right pocket. Slyly, he pulled it out and checked the message. Kurt never got texts during class, and was curious.

_From: Blaine_

_I hope being back at school today has gone well. Friendly cup of coffee later?_

Kurt smiled. The two had shared a few texts over the past couple of days, and Kurt couldn't be happier.

_To: Blaine_

_School is school. Coffee sounds great! :)_

It didn't take long for a reply.

_From: Blaine_

_Meet at Sweet Aromas? It's in Bellefontaine, meeting in the middle?_

_To: Blaine_

_Sounds perfect! See you at 4?_

_From: Blaine_

_See you at 4._

-.-

When the final bell rang, Kurt rushed to his Navigator as fast as he could. He really wanted to talk with Blaine. He liked talking to Blaine. Kurt found it easy to speak with the man he's only known for a few days.

Pulling into the driveway, Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine's Mercedes. He walked in and saw the curled haired man sitting at a table with two cups in front of him.

"Non-fat mocha?" Blaine questioned with a smile.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked.

"Of course."

Kurt smiled, and took a sip of the mocha.

"How was school?" Blaine asked.

"Like I said in the text, school is school. Neanderthal jocks who think they own the place. Anyway, I'm sure you worked today, how was that?"

Blaine chuckled, "My work is boring, you don't want to hear about that. So I take it the bullying is still happening?"

"The bullying will always happen. You never did tell me what you do." He commented, swirling his cup around.

"It's all confusing, even I'm not sure how to explain it. But, did you read the new Vogue?"

"Of course!"

Both smiled at the other's excitement with the change of topic.

When they were getting ready to leave, almost an hour later, Blaine stopped Kurt on the way out of the shop. "Do you want to do this again? Maybe Wednesday?" He suggested.

"Sorry, I can't on Wednesdays, I have glee club after school." Kurt confessed.

Blaine's eyes brightened. "You're in glee club? I was in the Warblers at Dalton! What's your range?"

"You can't tell that for yourself?" Kurt asked, before answering, "I'm a countertenor."

"I'm sure you have a beautiful voice. I would love to hear it sometime. I bet you even get most of the leads in your club, with range that's so unique." Blaine said walking the two of them to Kurt's car.

Kurt sighed, "I mostly sing back up for the clubs self proclaimed lead, and our teacher doesn't really fight it. No one in Ohio wants a boy singing a song originally sung by a girl. But, if you're nice, I might sing for you sometime."

"It's a shame to not use your voice, that director should know better. But I would love to hear you sing. Just to let you know, I sung lead on a medley of Destiny's Child and Beyonce songs when I was a senior in high school."

Kurt begun laughing, "I understand Beyonce, how does one not love her? But Destiny's Child? The only good thing from them was Beyonce."

"Hey! It was 2004, they were extremely popular."

"Okay, okay, I'll let you have this one. However, since we can't get coffee on Wednesday, how about Thursday? I would say tomorrow, but I'm afraid you might get tired of me, also I have to work." Kurt said, hoping to make some future plans with Blaine.

Smiling, Blaine nodded, "Thursday is perfect for me, you can fill me in on your glee club. Same place and time?"

"I'll see you then." Kurt said before climbing into his car and driving home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know you've all been waiting for this chapter. Hopefully you like it! With school over and everything. I plan to be writing more and posting more.

Be sure to find me on tumblr, same name as I am here!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed in about the same manner. Kurt and Blaine would meet at Sweet Aromas and talk about anything and everything. Occasionally, Blaine would get a strange phone call he would step outside the establishment to take, telling Kurt the contents of the phone call would just bore him into an early grave.

It was during one of their Monday coffee breaks when Kurt was filling Blaine in on the latest antics of his glee club, when Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt. The teen with the perfectly coiffed hair and the glittering blue eyes, in Blaine's mind was perfect.

"What are you doing on Friday?" Blaine asked, catching Kurt off guard.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know, probably sitting at home and watching Bravo. Why?"

"Would you like to join me for dinner Friday night? As a date. Just to clear that up." Blaine ended with a smile that didn't show the nervous hopeful emotion building inside of him. Cursing himself, Blaine wasn't sure why this was getting to him. He had been on plenty of dates, why was this one making him feel like a teenager asking a guy out for the first time?

Feeling his heart jump into his chest, Kurt couldn't believe it. This twenty-six year old man wanted to take him out on a date, his _first_ date. Kurt smiled, "I would love to," but then all of Blaine's words finally registered in his brain. "Actually, I can't on Friday." Seeing Blaine's worried face, Kurt explained, "It's not that I don't want to, but Friday nights are important in my family, we have dinner together, as a family and my dad won't let me miss." Kurt could see Blaine's face fall, "But, Saturday would be perfect."

Blaine lit up and he nodded, "Great!"

Kurt couldn't focus on the rest of the time in the coffee shop, he kept thinking about Saturday. Why did there have to be four days in between now and then?

-.-

Kurt drove through a gated community in New Albany trying to find Blaine's house. The older man had asked Kurt to arrive at his house at six-thirty for their date. Kurt turned on what his GPS told him was the correct road, but looked just like the most desolate gravel road he's seen. It seemed like as it continued, he got further away from reality. Finally the road turned and Kurt found himself pulling into a circle driveway. His jaw dropped at the sheer size of the house.

Looking down at the phone, Kurt checked Blaine's text to make sure he had the correct address. He did. Kurt looked back up at the house and his big red door. He counted fourteen windows just on this side, and the house even had columns. He saw the door open and Blaine walk out, smiling at Kurt through the car windows.

Kurt climbed out of his Navigator and met Blaine half way between the door and his car.

"Hi," Kurt breathed out.

Blaine smiled, "I hope inviting you to my house wasn't too presumptuous. I just really wanted to cook you dinner."

"It's fine. And your house is gorgeous, and so big!" He exclaimed.

Chuckling, Blaine ushered Kurt inside.

"I don't really need the space, but I bought the house for the land." Blaine spoke as he had Kurt follow him into the kitchen.

Kurt stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and looked at the immaculate white cabinets, black counter tops, and stainless steel appliances. The large island in the middle of the room was cleared off except for a bowl of strawberries. Pots and pans hung above the island, though it appeared to be missing a couple.

"I know I said I wanted to cook for you, and I did, but I should warn you that all I know how to cook is macaroni and cheese from the box, spaghetti, and pizza- which I will be serving tonight. Also, I made the pizza before thinking, and made it with ham, Canadian bacon, pineapple, and garlic—which is my favorite. I forgot to even ask what your favorite is, so if you don't like this, I have some macaroni in the cupboard." He saw Kurt smiling at him, "What?" he questioned.

Shaking his head, Kurt chuckled. "You were rambling, but don't worry, I love Hawaiian pizza. It sounds, and smells, great."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Kurt.

The couple ate their pizza at the kitchen island. "I never use the dining room," Blaine had said when Kurt asked, "It's too formal, too stuffy."

After their pizza, and after Kurt sneaked a breath mint—or five because garlic breath just isn't sexy—they retired to the living room. Kurt sat on the comfortable couch waiting for Blaine to come back and to see what he had planned.

The older man walked into the room carrying a box, and Kurt stood up smiling at the man.

"Seriously, Clue?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, we could go the normal route and watch a movie, but I thought this seemed more fun."

Smiling, Kurt grabbed the box from the man, "I'm Miss Scarlet." He said as he sat on the floor and began to set everything up.

"As long as I get to be Mrs. Peacock." Blaine said, smiling and joining Kurt on the floor.

"It was totally Professor Plum in the kitchen with the lead pipe!" Kurt yelled later, now very involved in the game.

Blaine shook his head, "Nope, I bet it was Colonel Mustard in the lounge with the wrench."

They eventually checked the confidential file and saw the Kurt was right, therefore he won the game.

As Kurt walked with Blaine to the door, he didn't want this night to end. It was the perfect night, the perfect first date, and the perfect guy.

"So, coffee Monday? I'll have to tell you about the amazing guy I went out with on Saturday night." Blaine said as the stood next to Kurt's Navigator.

Smiling, Kurt nodded, "I would love that, as long as I get to tell you about the incredible guy I had a date with Saturday night."

Instead of saying anything back, Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, only lasting for a few seconds, but to Kurt it was the perfect first kiss to end the perfect first date.

"Drive home safe, and text me when you get there so I don't worry." He said with a smile.

Kurt opened the door and felt a hand grip his wrist before he could get in. He spun around and found Blaine's face inches away from his. Then he felt Blaine's lips on his for the second time that night. This kiss had more power and intensity, lasting longer. Blaine's hand moved from Kurt's wrist to his waist, while the other found the teen's cheek.

"I'll see you Monday," Blaine said finally letting go of Kurt's waist.

Now speechless, Kurt could only nod before getting into his car and driving away, leaving his first date, and first kiss in the dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm back. I've been working so much I can't really find the time (or energy) to write. But today I have finally finished this story (except for a couple parts I want to work on and the epilogue) so updates should be faster! Enjoy!

Make sure to leave a review!

* * *

[christmas shopping]

Kurt walked into the Lima shopping mall. He wasn't sure what to get Blaine for Christmas. What do you get the man who owns everything?

He passed FYE, the music store, and remembered Blaine loved music.

Stopping in his tracks, only causing one mom with a stroller to swerve around him, sending back a glare in his direction, Kurt knew what he should get Blaine.

Of course you don't _buy_ the man who has everything something. He smiled, but entered Macy's anyway. He was already at the mall, why not look around before going home?

-.-

[klaine christmas]

Ringing the doorbell to Blaine's (extremely large) house, Kurt could feel the small package weighing down his messenger bag. He was worried that Blaine wouldn't like it, that the older man would deem it "too childish" and finally realize he was dating a child and end the relationship.

The door swung open and Kurt saw Blaine's face light up.

"I hope the roads weren't too bad." Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a peck on the lips followed by a hug.

Shaking his head, Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "They were fine, plus I have four-wheel-drive."

Blaine led Kurt into the kitchen where a meal of shrimp risotto, with a salad, and cheese cake for dessert.

Popping the cork on a bottle, Blaine pour some bubbling liquid into a champagne glass. Seeing Kurt's questioning face, Blaine chuckled, "Don't worry, it sparkling cider. I know you're underage, and even if you weren't you still have to drive back to Lima tonight."

Kurt's heart swelled at Blaine's concern for him, then turned his attention to the food in front of him.

"I thought you couldn't cook?" He asked the older man.

"I still can't. I had my chef come in and prepare this before you got here. He was just finishing up when you drove in, I hope it's good."

Trying a bite, Kurt held back a moan, "It's delicious."

The conversation fell silent as the men ate their meal. Blaine found it strange at how quiet Kurt was. Usually the teen would continually talk and ask questions.

When the dishes were tucked away in the dishwasher, and the cheesecake cut into, the pair ended up in the living room sitting on the loveseat.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, "You've said three sentences, by now that would usually be three hundred."

"I just- I- I'm worried you won't like your present." He finally admitted.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll love it." Blaine said, pulling Kurt close. "But, I'll have to open it to be sure."

Kurt blushed, and grabbed his bag from across the room, pulling out the present. "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I ended up making you something instead."

Blaine pulled off the wrapping like a child on Christmas morning, excited to see what was inside. There was a CD case with a blank CD in it—only the words "For Blaine" were written on it.

The confusion was evident on Blaine's face.

"It's-um-a CD of me. Well-um-of me singing. I just used my Mac and-uh- recorded some of my favorite songs." When Blaine didn't say anything, Kurt's heart sunk. "I know, it was a stupid idea, I should have gotten you that bowtie display case. I'm such and id-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips, with one of the most intense kisses the couple has shared.

"I love it." Blaine said, "I can't wait to listen to it, but first, I want you to open yours. Of course, it's not going to be as amazing as your gift, but hopefully you'll like it."

The older man grabbed a medium sized box that was next to the couch, and passed it over to Kurt. Who pulled off the lid and gasped at what was inside.

"But this is McQueen's Diamond Fair Isle Asymmetrical Cardigan! It's not even available until next year!" He spoke excitedly as he gently lifted the cardigan out of the box. "How did you get it?"

Blaine shrugged, "This guy owed me a favor." He stated. "It's not like your gift; you put thought and work into it. I just had a guy get a cardigan early for me."

Kurt put the garment back in the box, and carefully set it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love my gift from you. I know you spent time finding the perfect gift for me. This is really the most perfect gift I could want—not only because you got it early, but I've never had a brand new McQueen anything. Usually they are used and from years ago, so this is special to me. Thank you very much."

Smiling, Blaine pulled the younger man in for a kiss.

Blaine pulled back and looked into the gorgeous blue eyes of his boyfriend. "What are you doing for New Years Eve?"

Kurt shrugged, "Probably sitting at home with Dad and Carole watching television. Why?"

"It's said that you should spend the night ringing in the New Year with the person you intend to spend the next year with. So, I want to spend it with you."

Smiling, Kurt couldn't believe he was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Blaine. "Of course I'll spend New Years with you. I'll tell my dad I'm spending the night with Mercedes and Rachel, they'll cover for me, no problem."

Blaine sighed, "I don't like you lying to your father."

"I don't either, but I just don't know how to tell him yet. But I will, eventually."

Nodding, Blaine moved and kissed Kurt again, this time the kiss lasting longer, and with more passion. Leaning back, Blaine smiled at Kurt's face—eyes still closed and a content expression. "I love you." He whispered.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and looked at the other man. "What did you say?"

Bushing, Blaine shook his head, "It was nothing."

"Did you just say you love me?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine's blush deepened, "Yeah, I just- I don't know-"

"I love you, too." Kurt said, cutting his boyfriend off and pulling him in for a kiss.

Pulling the teen into his arms, Blaine cuddled with him until Kurt's phone alarm went off reminding him he had return home. Eventually, the couple untangled themselves and said their goodbyes.

-.-

[christmas]

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! It's Christmas, Kurt!"

Kurt groaned as he felt the 6'2" teen jump onto his bed. He buried himself under his pillow, just wanting to get back to sleep. However, Finn didn't know that presents could actually wait until the sun was up.

"Kurrrrrt!"

"Fine, Finn, I'm up. Are you happy now? There better be coffee waiting for me when I come downstairs." He said as he stumbled out of his room and into the hall making his way to the bathroom he and Finn shared.

After doing his hair, and completing his moisturizing regimen, Kurt went back into his room where he dressed himself in a pair of black skinny jeans, along with the new cardigan he'd gotten from Blaine. He decided to only wear the cardigan when at home, or with Blaine—never to school. He didn't want to risk getting slushied while wearing this. Not only was it expensive—and Alexander McQueen—but Blaine had gotten it for Kurt for their first Christmas together, so it was sentimental.

As Kurt got to the bottom of the stairs, he could smell the coffee, and already felt better. He greeted his family in the kitchen, Finn bouncing in his chair with the "need" to open presents. Just as Kurt was taking his first sip, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Unsure of who would be texting him this early in the morning, he checked his phone—face lighting up when he saw it was Blaine.

From Blaine:

_Merry Christmas Sweetheart! I hope you see this when you wake up! xB_

Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach as he read the "Sweetheart" part of the text. Smiling at his unbelievably sweet boyfriend, Kurt replied to the text.

To Blaine:

_Merry Christmas! That text made my morning! (even more than the first cup of coffee) xK_

After having Carole take a picture of him in his carefully put together outfit (he told her he was sending it to Mercedes for approval) he sent it to Blaine, with the caption—_I hope you like my Christmas Day ensemble! xK_

From Blaine:

_I knew it would look amazing on you! Can't wait to see it in person sometime! xB_

Kurt continued to text the older man most of the holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this part contains smut, so if you don't want to read it you don't have to.

Also I don't own Glee.

* * *

[new years]

Kurt straightened his cardigan as he stood outside Blaine's house. He hadn't been able to see Blaine since the night the exchanged their presents, and he wanted to show the older man the cardigan in person, like he wanted. This time, Kurt dressed it up with a black button up shirt underneath and a silver tie, pairing the ensemble with some snug fitting black trousers—the teen dressing up for New Years.

Blaine opened the door, jaw dropping at the sight before him. How was he lucky enough to have this as his boyfriend?

"I-uh- thought we could go out to eat, since we have mostly stayed in." Blaine said pushing his impure thoughts out of his head.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I wasn't sure what to wear, is this okay?"

Blaine's eyes traveled the length of Kurt's body, holding back a moan. "It's perfect. So are you ready?" He asked holding out his arm.

Accepting the arm, Kurt walked with Blaine over to the parked car.

"Is this a 2005 Shelby Series 1? 4.0 liter V8 engine? Oh god! Is it supercharged?"

Smiling, Blaine's heart swelled watching his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "It is supercharged and maybe if you're good, I'll let you drive?"

"Could I really?" Kurt asked, now climbing into the passenger seat.

"Of course, I would even let you look under the hood." Blaine said pulling out of his driveway and revving the engine.

-.-

[first time]

The couple walked back into Blaine's house after a delicious dinner at M at Miranova. They sat on the couch, Blaine pulling Kurt closer to him. Bending his head down, Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls, deepening the kiss.

Pushing Blaine down on the couch, Kurt straddled him and parted his mouth to allow Blaine's tongue in. Moving his hips in a circular motion, both men let out a moan.

The moan popping Blaine's mind out of the haze.

"Kurt, we have to stop." Blaine panted, pushing Kurt's shoulders trying to get him to sit back.

Kurt moved so he was still straddling Blaine's legs, but now sitting.

"I don't want to stop. I love you, Blaine. And I want you to make love to me." He said before leaning forward, capturing Blaine's lips again.

"Kurt, I love you too, but, are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Kurt nodded, "More sure than I've been in my life."

Standing, Blaine held out his hand, and once Kurt grabbed it and the pair made their way to the bedroom—a place Kurt had only seen during a brief tour, well as brief as a tour through this house could be.

After settling both of them on the bed, Blaine slowly started kissing Kurt—first his lips, then cheek, then chin, and working his way slowly down Kurt's neck as his fingers worked at the buttons of Kurt's cardigan. After the cardigan was off, Blaine worked the buttons of the dress shirt.

Finally the cardigan and shirt were off Kurt, who then sat up and quickly pulled off his undershirt. A bush crept up his face as he saw his boyfriend stare at his torso.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hide from view.

Blaine pulled Kurt's arms aside and started placing little kisses down Kurt's chest. "Don't try to cover yourself, you're beautiful." He whispered before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking—eliciting a high pitch moan from Kurt. Switching to the other nipple, Blaine made that one stand at attention as well.

Kissing lower, Blaine began unbuttoning Kurt's trousers and pulled them down enough to release Kurt's aching cock.

Knowing this was caused by him, Blaine moaned at the sight. He licked the precum off the tip, hearing Kurt let out a whine. Smirking, Blaine opened his mouth and sucked the head of Kurt's dick.

"Oh god! More!" Kurt screamed out.

Relaxing his throat, Blaine let Kurt's member slide down his throat until his nose was buried in the light brown hair at the base. He hallowed out his cheeks and pulled back, his tongue circling around the head.

Kurt could feel the tightening in his abdomen, "Blaine, I'm gunna cum." He tried to warn, but only made the older man speed up and suck harder.

Finally, the coiling in Kurt's stomach snapped as he came sending spurts of come down Blaine's throat, which the man greedily swallowed.

Panting, Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands, pulling the man up to lay next to him on the bed.

"I thought you were supposed to make love to me?" Kurt questioned, still trying to catch his breath.

Blaine smirked, "Who said we were done?" he asked before placing a kiss on Kurt's lips. Blaine climbed off the bed and quickly undressed himself.

Blaine dug around in his night stand, pulling out a bottle of lube. Kurt's eyes grew even wider when he heard the snick of the bottle opening.

Climbing back onto the bed, Blaine poured a generous amount on his fingers, and while letting it warm up he leaned down and kissed Kurt.

"I need you to tell me if you are in any pain. It will sting a bit and be uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt too bad."

Kurt nodded, and gasped when he felt Blaine's finger circle around his hole. Slowly the finger pushed in and Kurt took a deep breath, not ready for the strange feeling.

Blaine slowly pumped his finger in and out of Kurt, feeling his muscles loosen. Soon he added a second finger, scissoring to open Kurt up more. He moved his fingers around trying to find that bundle of nerves, smiling when Kurt screamed out—knowing he finally found it. He added a third finger, stretching Kurt while still rubbing against the prostate.

Kurt felt Blaine pull all of his fingers out, whining at the loss.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked in rough voice.

Kurt nodded, and watched Blaine pick up the lube ready to slick up his cock.

"Condom." Kurt said, forcefully.

Blaine stopped his movement, "I'm clean, I get tested regularly."

Shaking his head, Kurt looked up at Blaine pleading with his eyes. "Condom."

Nodding, Blaine searched around in his night stand again, this time pulling out a square foil package. Ripping it open with his teeth, Blaine pulled the condom out and quickly rolled it down his hard length.

Leaning back over Kurt, Blaine grabbed a hold of his hard cock and looked Kurt directly in the eyes. "I love you," he whispered before pushing into Kurt's waiting hole.

Kurt moaned at the strange sensation, not believing he could ever feel this full. Blaine inched in, slowly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

"More," Kurt moaned, wanting to feel closer to his love.

Finally, Blaine was buried into Kurt, with Kurt's cheeks pressing against his thighs. Blaine pulled out so only the head of this cock was left inside of Kurt, then pushing forward. Keeping the up the rhythm, Blaine did speed up slightly.

Though Kurt had came not long before, he could feel his orgasm building.

"Blaine," he moaned, gasping when Blaine's hand grabbed a hold of Kurt's once again leaking cock. Blaine began pumping Kurt's hard length in time with his thrusts into the teen.

Kurt's orgasm came quickly he had no time to warn Blaine. Feeling Kurt's perfectly tight hole contract around him, Blaine couldn't hold off his own release, coming just after Kurt.

Carefully pulling out, Blaine removed the condom, tying it, and throwing it into the trash can. Standing up, Blaine went into the bathroom coming back with a damp washcloth. He cleaned Kurt up as best as he could, then tossing the cloth toward the bathroom door.

Climbing into bed, and pulling up the covers, Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, whispering, "I love you," to the now sleeping boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoo Hoo! Another update! Make sure to leave a few reviews! And I hope you like it!

* * *

Kurt unlocked the doors to his Navigator so Blaine could climb into the car, and once the older man had his seatbelt on, the two were off.

"Are you sure you want to go shopping with me?" Kurt asked, "Because this isn't regular shopping, this is serious."

Blaine chuckled, "I'm sure this will be fine." He said before instructing Kurt to Polaris Fashion Place.

The couple headed into Saks Fifth Avenue, and headed to the men's department. Kurt, having little money himself, picked out many clothes for Blaine, then pushed the older man to the dressing rooms.

"And what are you trying on?" Blaine asked, looking at the giant pile of clothes.

"Nothing, those are all for you." Kurt answered.

Turning around, Blaine looked at his boyfriend, "Kurt, you have to try stuff on too! It's only fair."

"I would, but that would cause me to fall in love with it, and make me want it, which won't happen since I don't have much money."

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt towards him and into the room. "Kurt, go pick out whatever you want, anything you want, all you want, and it's on me."

Before Kurt could argue, he felt Blaine's hand slip into his back pocket, leaving something there. Reaching back himself, Kurt pulled out a black American Express credit card with Blaine's name on it.

"Blaine, I can't take this, it's yours."

Smirking, Blaine pulled out his wallet, showing Kurt an identical card inside. "You use this for whatever you need or whatever you want."

"I-I can't, it's too much."

"Kurt, did you see another shopper in this store today?" Kurt shook his head, "And did you see an associate waiting to help with whatever you need?" Kurt nodded, "That is the perk of this card, it also means that I have a lot of money. Money that I could never spend all of in my entire lifetime, even if I tried. Money that I want to use to spend on my gorgeous boyfriend. Now, go pick out some stuff for you, use the staff if you need too, and meet me back in here, I'll just try on some of this stuff. Maybe I'll make a dent in the pile before you get back." Blaine joked.

Kurt smiled and left, not believing how lucky he really was.

When he finally got back to the fitting rooms, he instructed the associate to place all of his clothes in the room next to Blaine's (he only used the clerk to hold things, Kurt Hummel knew more about fashion than the clerks did in their pinky toe).

He had just begun getting out of his clothes, to try on the ones he picked out when his door (which he had accidentally left unlocked) opened and Blaine walked in wearing black skinny jeans with a pale pink polo topped with a yellow cardigan and a navy bow tie—not a combination Kurt would have chose but it worked on the curly haired man.

Blaine eyes widened at the sight of Kurt standing before him in nothing but deep red boxer briefs. Before he could think, Blaine pressed the younger man to the wall, kissing him.

Kurt moaned, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Blaine pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes, "I love you."

Smiling, Kurt answered him back, "I love you." Internally squealing at the fact he has someone he can say those three words to who isn't a part of his family.

Standing back, "So, what do you think?" Blaine questioned, holding out his arms and doing a twirl.

"Lookin' good." Kurt said with a giggle.

The couple spent the entire day in Saks, and when the time came to check out, Kurt conveniently wondered away—not wanting to know the final total.

Kurt drove them back to Blaine's house, turning down the invitation to go inside. "I have to get home early, my dad has been slightly suspicious."

"I'm going to say it again, Kurt, I don't like you lying to your father." Blaine said, shaking his head slightly.

"I didn't lie, that much! He knows I was going shopping with you. He just doesn't know everything."

"Alright, but tell him soon, please?" Blaine questioned, before place kisses to Kurt's forehead and then to his lips. "And drive safe, text me when you're home."

Nodding, Kurt watched as Blaine retrieved his bags, handing them to his butler before walking around to Kurt's window. Once Kurt rolled down the window, Blaine kissed him once more, "I love you."

Kurt smiled, "I love you." He said before pulling out of the driveway, watching Blaine get smaller and smaller in his rearview mirror.

-.-

Walking into his home, Kurt said hello to his dad before rushing up the stairs with all of his bags, and heading to his room. He begun unpacking it all, getting almost a third of the way through when the small titanium card fell out of one of the bags. He now remembered putting it in there for safe keeping.

He picked it up and placed it carefully on his night stand, not sure of what to do with a card of its caliber.

Turning back to his new purchases, Kurt began to work again. He was almost done when his bedroom door flew open, bouncing off the wall. Whipping around, he sighed in relief when he saw it was only Rachel and Mercedes.

"You two scared me half to death!" He exclaimed before bending down to pick up the dress shirt he had dropped.

"What's all of this?" Rachel asked, gesturing to the bags with the well known logo on them.

Kurt smiled, "I went shopping today."

"And you had that many bags from Saks? Kurt, are you even going to have money left for when we go to New York in two years? Because I am not going to that city without my best gay."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt almost couldn't believe Rachel. "My monetary issues are none of your concern, Rachel, but I do plan to go to New York."

The room was silent for a minute when Mercedes broke it, "Kurt?" She questioned.

"Yes." Kurt replied, his attention more on hanging one of his new cardigans just right so it wouldn't lose its shape while on the hanger.

"Who's Blaine Anderson? And why do you have his black American Express card?"

Kurt gasped, and spun around to face his two best friend's questioning faces.

"He's- um- Well- you see- uh-"

"Kurt Elijah Hummel, you answer me right now!" Mercedes demanded.

"Hesmyboyfriend." Kurt said, extremely fast, his cheeks tinged with pink.

"Say it again, but slower this time."

"He's my boyfriend."

Both girls gasped, and then unloaded question after question to the un-suspecting countertenor.

"Stop!" Kurt took a deep breath in the now silent room. "Yes, I have a boyfriend. I met him on Black Friday when I was shopping, he helped me out. No one else knows, and I want to keep it that way."

"Kurt, he has a black American Express card."

Kurt cleared his throat, "Blaine is a little bit older than me."

"How much is little bit?" Mercedes asked.

"He's- um- He's only twenty-six." Kurt said quickly, "Now, do you want to see my new stuff?"

"TWENTY-SIX!" Rachel screeched.

"Kurt, are you sure about this? He might be taking advantage of you." Mercedes worried.

Sighing, Kurt really didn't want to get into this. "You two don't really know Blaine like I do. He's sweet and caring and wonderful and well, he's perfect."

"Or are you just using him for his money? By the looks of it, he's loaded!"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you two! I knew you would start asking these questions. Why can't I be happy for once? I stand by and watch you, Rachel, break up with Finn, cheat on Finn, and make out with Finn! And Mercedes, you and Sam are so perfect together. And now, it's my turn! So what if he's a tad bit older, we fell in love, you can't control that. No one can control that. Just let me have my turn."

"Kurt, I-" Rachel started.

"Don't. Just- just leave. I need to be alone."

Turning his back to the door, Kurt didn't want the girls to see the tears that were escaping his eyes. When he heard the front door close, after hearing his dad say a surprised good-bye to the teen girls, Kurt grabbed his phone and threw himself on his bed.

He called the most recent number, the only number he seemed to be calling lately.

"Kurt?" The voice questioned. "What's wrong?" He asked when he heard a sob escape from his boyfriend.

"I just, I wanted to hear your voice, and talk to you."

Blaine knew there was something else, but let it slide for now, asking the teen what new clothes he should wear tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait! Life gets crazy sometimes! I hope you enjoy this update. And please note the additional warnings. If you don't want to read them just skip down to the break and read the cute little part at the end.

extra warnings: rimming, slight cumplay, 69ing

Also, reviews are awesome!

* * *

For once all the pinks and reds and stupid little hearts on Valentine's Day didn't make Kurt want to vomit. Usually he despised the fourteenth of February, since he never had anyone to share it with. This year, however, Kurt enjoyed everything about the stupid holiday, even the diapered babies with wings shooting arrows at everyone.

When the final bell rung, Kurt was the first one out of the school and rushed to his car. He had to get home, change, and hurry to Blaine's so they could go out for dinner and then "celebrate" the holiday.

Less than half an hour later, Kurt was on his way to Blaine's house, wearing a new blazer the older man had bought him during their shopping trip to Saks. He had wanted to dress up for his boyfriend—his first boyfriend who he was going to celebrate Valentine's Day with. Finally, he had someone in his life he could celebrate this day, previously one of most hated days to Kurt Hummel. He always thought he would never be able to find anyone that special to spend this day with.

It wasn't long before Kurt was seated across from his boyfriend at a fancy restaurant in Columbus. They kept the conversation light, no discussion of bullying, or trying to convince Kurt to tell his father about his and Blaine's relationship.

The couple had left the restaurant, quickly returning to Blaine's house, and retiring to the bedroom.

Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the bed, they had done this a few times by now, and Kurt wanted to be in control.

Unbuttoning Blaine's dress shirt, Kurt sucked on the sensitive spot on his boyfriend's neck, making the older man groan in appreciation.

Moving to the older man's pants, Kurt quickly unfastened them and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs. Kurt licked the underside of his boyfriend's cock, slightly sucking on the head. Pulling back, Kurt took one of Blaine's balls into his mouth, sucking. Eliciting moan after moan from his boyfriend.

After paying attention to the other ball. Kurt took a breath, unsure of how what he had planned next would be received by Blaine. He lowered his head even more, his breath ghosting over Blaine's hole.

"Kurt?" His boyfriend questioned. Kurt spread his boyfriend's cheeks and placed a tentative lick over Blaine's hole. "Kurt! Yes!" Blaine screamed.

With the approval, Kurt's licks became more confident. He slowly began to push into Blaine's opening. Slowly stretching his boyfriend open with his tongue.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Kurt, yes!" Blaine screamed, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair. When Blaine felt his climax approaching, he, reluctantly, pulled Kurt away and brought the teen up to the head of the bed. Kissing him passionately, groaning at the different taste, Blaine whispered, "Where's you learn that?"

Kurt shrugged, and kissed his boyfriend again.

Blaine reached over and pulled the lube and condoms out of the night stand, then turned to his boyfriend who was now straddling him. After slicking up his fingers, Blaine carefully pushed one finger into his boyfriend, while still kissing along the boy's neck.

It wasn't long before he added another finger, Kurt stretching easier than the first time, but was still so tight. Hearing Kurt's breathy moans, made Blaine add the third finger sooner than he planned, but the groan of appreciation from Kurt made him smile.

He began searching for that magical bundle of nerves. "Blaine!" The teen moaned loudly.

Pulling off Blaine's fingers, Kurt positioned himself above Blaine's cock. Once Blaine covered his member with the condom, Kurt aligned it with his opening, and sank down, slowly.

Both groaned with pleasure and Kurt lifted himself up again, then slammed back down. Blaine grabbed Kurt's throbbing cock and pumped the teen in time with the thrusts.

Grabbing a hold of Kurt, causing the younger man to stop his movements, Blaine smiled and flipped them around, never pulling out of his boyfriend. Thrusting in and out of the teen slowly, Blaine placed a passionate kiss on the lips of the one he loved.

"I love you." He whispered, picking up the pace.

"I love you." Kurt answered, feeling that tell-tell feeling in his lower abdomen.

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and stroked, sending the teen over the edge, yelling, "Blaine!" The older man following not long after.

Once their breathing had almost evened out, Blaine carefully pulled out of Kurt. The younger teens face scrunched up, "ew." He commented.

Looking down, Blaine wasn't sure what Kurt was talking about. Until he saw the cum leaking out of Kurt's gaping hole and the broken condom still on his dick. He found it erotic the sight of his cum slowly coming out of Kurt's gaping hole. Quickly pulling off the useless condom and throwing it towards the trashcan, Blaine looked back down at his boyfriend.

Without thinking, Blaine lowered his head and licked up what was falling out before he began sucking out the excess come from Kurt's opening.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned.

When all of the come was out of Kurt's hole, Blaine began licking it off of Kurt's chest.

Grabbing Kurt's now half hard cock, Blaine pumped it a few times before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

"Blaine, I want to, to you." Kurt whispered, his voice now horse from pleasure.

"We'll have time." Blaine assured.

"No, I want to at the same time." The teen whispered, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment at the request.

"Why didn't you say so?" Blaine asked, turning around and placing his head on the pillows, letting Kurt straddle his face.

Blaine felt the wet, heat of Kurt's mouth surround his once again hard member, just as he began sucking on Kurt, again.

It didn't take long for them to come, this time in each other's mouths.

When Kurt righted himself on the bed, Blaine pulled him into his arms, both of them falling into a deep and much needed sleep after reaffirming to each other of their love.

-.-

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night with the need to pee. As he tried to get out of bed, he was confused as to what was holding him down. Looking down at his chest he saw the messy chestnut hair of his boyfriend. He leaned up carefully and placed a soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

After unwinding himself from Kurt, without waking the teen, Blaine accomplished his mission and returned to his bedroom. Smiling, he saw Kurt now spread across the entire bed with his face masked into Blaine's pillow. As carefully as he could, Blaine climbed back into bed, replacing the pillow with his body once again. Blaine couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this in his life—to have Kurt in his life. It was in this moment that he knew there was no way he would walk away from this by choice.

Kurt Hummel was it for Blaine Anderson.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Glee.

I hope you all enjoy this, make sure to leave reviews!

* * *

Kurt smiled as he sat next to Mercedes in the choir room. The two had made up when Mercedes apologized for judging Kurt's relationship with Blaine. She knew the man made her best friend happy, and should support Kurt.

"They are authentic Jimmy Choo leather biker boots, and the way it's looking I will hopefully be getting them at a fraction of the original cost." Kurt said proudly, glancing back at his cell phone, keeping track of the online auction. "Just as long as this other buyer, Rubymarker, doesn't outbid me."

Mercedes smiled, "Why don't you just use that credit card and buy a new pair?" She asked, smiling.

Kurt knew it was her way of checking on his relationship status with Blaine, a fact that she has accepted after listening to the teen. Kurt smiled back. "I'm sure I would be able to use that card for whatever I want, but there's just something about saving up money and buying it myself that I love."

"What kind of name is Rubymarker anyways? Even if it's an online name." She asked with a laugh.

Laughing, Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but immediately shut it when he saw Rachel walk in and take the seat right in front of the two. He was getting ready to make a snarky comment, when the scent of her perfume made its way up to Kurt.

His eyes widening, Kurt bolted from the room and made it to the closest bathroom. With barely enough time, he made it into one of the stalls of the girl's room and saw what little he ate for lunch reappear.

Groaning, Kurt sat back, not even caring he was sitting on a public bathroom floor. He had been feeling off for the past couple days, but this was the first time he's actually thrown up. Apparently this is what he got when he goes to school with these Neanderthals, germs and illness.

Feeling as though the nausea had passed, Kurt stood up, sent a quick text to Mercedes saying he wouldn't be in glee the rest of the day. He splashed some water on his face and rinsed his mouth out before putting in a stick of gum to get the taste out of his mouth.

Kurt's phone dinged with a message from Mercedes. However he noticed another notification on the screen—one informing him his puke break had taken his focus away from the online auction and Rubymarker had outbid him for the boots.

Cursing, Kurt dug his keys out of his messenger bag, and headed to his Navigator wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep.

-.-

A week later, Kurt was still feeling off. He had only thrown up a few more times since that day at school. The teen was determined to feel better this Monday because he was meeting Blaine, like usual, for coffee. Even if Kurt had to have tea since coffee seemed to make his nausea worse.

He arrived at Sweet Aromas early, since he had skipped the added glee practice Rachel demanded to be held on a Monday. Blaine was still earlier, and Kurt smiled as he watched the older man from the window. His boyfriend was reading a news paper and would occasionally run his hand through his perfectly tamed curls. Kurt smirked at the thought of what the curls looked like with no product—bushy, untamed, and perfect.

Kurt saw Blaine glance up and their eyes met through the glass. Giving the older man a quick wave, Kurt opened the door and placed his order at the counter for his passion brewed tea (a drink he found toned down the nausea).

Blaine stood up as Kurt approached the table. He pulled his boyfriend into a hug and gave him a kiss.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you drink tea." Blaine commented as the couple sat down at the small table.

Kurt looked down at his cup and shrugged, "I was just feeling like I wanted something different."

Smiling, Blaine took a sip of his own drink. "Good thing I didn't get you a drink then, though after last time I'm not sure I wanted to."

The two chuckled. Since Blaine was always the first one there, he tended to buy drinks for the both of them. Kurt, who must have been moodier than usual, had voiced his opinion the previous week.

"Anyways," Blaine said, changing the topic, "I got you something." The older man pulled out a plain white box. "Before you say anything, I did this because I wanted to, and I know you had your eye on this—well something similar to this."

Kurt didn't say anything as he took the lid off of the box, only to find another box. However, the second box had a familiar logo—a familiar Jimmy Choo logo. He didn't need to take the lid off the second box to know what was inside, but he did anyways.

"Oh my god, you're Rubymarker!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt startled. "What?" He questioned, confused.

"Last week, I was bidding on these when I got distracted and someone with the user name Rubymarker won them."

"Well at least I know that you like them."

Nodding, Kurt carefully checked them out before placing them back into Jimmy Choo box. "So, Rubymarker, how'd you get that name?"

Blaine blushed, "I made the account when I was still in high school and one of the Warblers said to make it as anonymous as I could, so I used my stripper name." Chuckling at Kurt's raised eyebrow, Blaine elaborated, "I've never been a stripper, but I used the formula to create a stripper name. The street you grew up on and the name of your first pet. I lived on Ruby street and my first puppy was named Marker."

"You named your pet Marker?"

"I was five and I loved to color. It was perfectly sane to me at the time."

They fell into a silence, both drinking some of their neglected drinks.

"Maple Daisy."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, confused at his statement.

"My stripper name would be Maple Daisy. My dad and I still live on Maple, though a few houses down—we had to move when he got remarried. And I had a cat named Daisy."

"So, how's your tea Maple Daisy?"

"Perfect. And how's your coffee Ruby Marker?"

"Wonderful."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt stared at the small white stick sitting on the edge of his bathtub, face down. The timer on his phone had gone off over fifteen minutes ago but he hadn't even tried to look. If he were to look, it would only confirm what he was guessing, and he didn't want it to be true.

Finally he closed his eyes and grabbed the stick. Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw two pink lines.

_Pregnant._

Kurt Elijah Hummel was pregnant.

He had known he had the gene mutation since his father awkwardly told him during _that_ talk. He had only had sex with Blaine, and was always very obstinate about the use of condoms—to prevent this.

His mind reminded him about Valentine's Day, a little over a month earlier, when the condom broke. At the time Kurt hadn't really thought about it, too worn out from his spectacular orgasms.

The tears started pouring down Kurt's face. How could he let this happen? He had dreams, dreams that included going to New York and making a name for himself. Now he had this thing, this baby.

_Baby._

There was a tiny little life growing inside of him, depending on him for everything.

Kurt's hand fell to his lower abdomen where the child was growing. Could he actually do this? Could he raise a baby at seventeen?

Knowing there was no way around it, Kurt had decided to talk to Blaine before setting any firm decisions. Clutching the stick in his hands, Kurt grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes before running out to his Navigator and driving in the direction of Blaine's house.

-.-

He hadn't even noticed the rain until he was standing at Blaine's front door, realizing he was soaked. Kurt quickly pressed the doorbell before losing his courage.

Blaine opened the door, his triangle eyebrows raising in surprise at his boyfriend standing there.

"Kurt! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school? Get inside, you're soaking wet!"

"I'm pregnant." Kurt blurts out, not moving from the front door and showing the older man the positive pregnancy test.

The two stand in silence with the doorway separating them. Blaine quickly pulls Kurt into his arms whispering in his ear, "No matter what, I'll be here for you and our baby."

With that statement, Kurt could feel his eyes finally release the tears he had been holding in ever since taking the stupid test.

Blaine pulls the teen into his house, getting the boy out of the rain. "Let's get you some dry clothes."

Slowly, Blaine pulled off Kurt's wet clothes and helped him change into some pajama pants and a hoodie. Knowing that if it wasn't for the situation the teen wouldn't be caught dead in the outfit.

Guiding Kurt into his bedroom, Blaine moved them both to the bed and tucking the blankets around them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

Kurt looked up with tear filled eyes. "You're not mad?" He asked.

"Why would I be mad? I'm assuming this is why you always made sure of condoms, and despite our best efforts, one broke. This is sooner than I wanted, but I have always wanted to be a father."

Burying his head into Blaine's chest, Kurt mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"What if- what if I don't want to keep it?" Kurt questioned before hiding against Blaine's chest once again.

"Then I will support you, whatever you decide."

"But you want it."

Blaine thought for a moment, "I'll be honest, I have thought about what our children would look like. Knowing that a child created out of our love is right here," He placed the palm of his hand on Kurt's abdomen, "makes me want it even more."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled, "I want it too."

"But-"

"I just wanted to make sure you wanted it."

Smiling, Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "Get some sleep, it's still early, then we can have lunch and I'll call the doctor."

"Doctor?" Kurt mumbled.

"We'll just go there and have them confirm and they'll give us more information about the whole thing."

Nodding, Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms and easily drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back!

I love all the response I'm getting from you guys!

I'm hoping to be updating faster, but we'll see how that goes.

Enjoy and don't forget to leave comments/reviews/thoughts!

I don't own Glee.

* * *

Blaine couldn't take a nap with Kurt, he was tired—yes, but with the information he just learned his mind wouldn't shut off. He was going to become a father.

When he knew Kurt was finally asleep, Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed the number to his doctor. He knew everything happening with them would be kept very private by using this particular doctor, even if they needed to bring in a specialist.

"Dr. Greenberg's office."

"Hello, this is Blaine Anderson."

"Mr. Anderson, what can I do for you?" The peppy lady on the other end said.

"I need an appointment for this afternoon."

"I'm afraid that there aren't any openings today, but I could get you in Monday, does that work?"

Sighing, Blaine tried to not let his anger level rise too much, "No that will not work. It needs to be today."

"As I spoke before, we have no openings."

"Do you know who I am? I am Blaine Anderson, and I need an appointment today."

"I apologize, Mr. Anderson, but-"

Blaine heard a slight scuffle over the line before a male voice broke the silence, "Blaine, I'm so sorry about her, she's new and doesn't quite know how things work around here. But I will be free all afternoon, come in anytime."

"Thank you Dr. Greenberg, and the appointment isn't for me, but my boyfriend Kurt."

"Alright, I'll see you two later."

"Thanks again," Blaine said before hanging up.

He couldn't help but to place the palm of his hand over Kurt's abdomen, right where his child was growing.

He saw Kurt starting to stir awake, and smiled down at the younger man. He knew this will be hard for them, especially since Kurt is still in high school.

Kurt's eyes opened and Blaine smiled. Suddenly, Kurt's face fell and he sprinted out of the bed and into Blaine's adjoining bathroom.

Blaine followed closely behind and knelt down beside his boyfriend as he vomited. Blaine rubbed small circles into Kurt's back, whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and handed the teen a cup of water.

Once Kurt was standing he used his toothbrush (the one that was purple, Blaine's was green) to get the taste of throw-up out of his mouth.

"Come on, let's get you some toast and then we will go see the doctor."

Kurt nodded weakly and followed Blaine to the kitchen.

-.-

Walking into the doctor's office, Kurt wasn't sure it was even open—there were no cars in the parking lot and no one in the waiting room. Only a man with white hair and a matching beard behind the reception desk.

"Mr. Anderson, it's a pleasure to see you. Now, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Dr. Greenberg, this is my boyfriend Kurt. He's pregnant." The doctor's eyebrows rose, "I would appreciate it if all of this would be kept on the down low. And we just wanted to stop in and get everything checked out."

Dr. Greenberg nodded, "Absolutely, how about we step into an exam room and get some tests done?"

Blaine nodded, and followed behind Kurt and into an exam room, where Kurt was instructed to sit on the bed.

The doctor drew some blood from Kurt, "I'm just going to take this to our lab and test it, I'll be back soon."

Once Dr. Greenberg left, Blaine stood up from the chair that was set off to the side, and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Everything's going to be okay." He whispered.

"How am I supposed to finish school with a baby? Oh my God, how am I supposed to tell my dad?"

"It is possible, and I'm not going to leave you. We can tell your dad whenever you want, but I think the sooner the better. Didn't you say that there were Friday Night dinners? Tomorrow is Friday and I think we could tell them then? I'll join you, and help you with breaking the news."

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, "You're perfect."

Before Blaine can respond, Dr. Greenberg walks back into the room. "The blood results do tell us that you are, in fact, pregnant." He pulled a strange machine on wheels over, "And I thought we could do an ultrasound, just to check things over."

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded, and Kurt leaned back as instructed and lifted up his shirt. Dr. Greenberg squirted the cold jelly on Kurt's lower abdomen and turned on the machine.

"That bean shaped thing, right there, is your baby. Congratulations. You are a little over one month along, so it's too early to hear the heartbeat right now, but when you come back next month you will be able to then."

Kurt didn't hear what the doctor was saying, too focused on the screen. That was his baby. He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks looking at the innocent being that was growing inside of him.

Looking over at Blaine, Kurt saw his boyfriend's eyes full of tears.

"I love you." Kurt mouthed.

"I love you." Blaine mouthed back.

Somehow, Kurt knew everything was going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt stared at the tiny black and white picture in his hands. Knowing in about an hour his dad will know everything. Blaine will be here in twenty minutes, and Burt will know.

Sighing, Kurt slides the picture into his back pocket and walks down the stairs.

"Dad!" Kurt yells, unsure of where his father actually is in the house.

"In the living room!" He hears his dad yell back, also hearing the sound of basketball in the background. Of course, Kurt had forgotten it was Madness of March, or something like that.

"I- um- invited someone over for dinner tonight." Kurt said, walking into the room.

Burt's attention refocused on his son, "Oh yeah? Who?" He asked.

"Blaine."

"Blaine, the guy who paid for everything you bought on Black Friday?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, um- he's my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Burt questioned. "So that's where you've been going off to lately." Kurt only nodded, "Well, thank you for telling me and I look forward to meeting him."

Walking quickly from the room, Kurt made sure to set another place at the dining table, then tried to get his mind off of everything by helping Carole prepare the meal.

Fifteen minutes after Kurt talked with his dad, the doorbell rang. Kurt rushed to get it, but saw his dad beat him to it.

When Burt opened the door, Kurt's nerves faded a bit when he saw Blaine on the other side.

"You must be Burt, I'm Blaine Anderson pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand. "My mother always told me to never show up empty handed, I hope this is okay." He said holding out the bottle of red wine—probably expensive red wine.

Burt grunted, "Last I knew you had to be twenty-one to be able to buy or even touch any form of alcohol."

Blaine chuckled, "In all due respect, sir, I haven't been twenty-one in years."

"How old are you?" Burt asked, now curious.

"Twenty-six, I know that's a little bit more than your son-"

"TWENTY-SIX! That's more than a little bit older than Kurt. No. I will not allow this. Thank-you for stopping by, and thanks for the wine, but I would appreciate it if you were to leave now."

"DAD!" Kurt yelled, "He's not leaving."

"Kurt Elijah Hummel, you are seventeen years old. This _man_ is taking advantage of you!"

"I love him!"

"No you don't! You're seventeen, what do you know about love? You just think you are in love with him!"

"I really do love him! And he loves me! And in about eight months we're going to have a baby!" Kurt hadn't really planned to tell his dad about the baby that way, it just slipped out of his mouth in anger.

"What?" Burt asked in disbelief. "Don't tell me it's true, Kurt. You're too young for this."

"I'm so sorry dad, we were careful, we were, I promise, but sometimes there's no stopping it. But we are going to keep it."

Kurt expected his father to yell, but he wasn't expecting his dad to turn around and walk away and into the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine heard the back door slam, just before Carole walked out of same room Burt disappeared to.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" She asked, stopping when she saw Blaine, "Hello!"

"You must be Carole." Blaine said, turning on his dapper gentlemen charm. "I'm sorry for anything I have caused by being here."

Carole looked over at Kurt, wanting some answers.

"Dad hates me." Kurt said, feeling the tears well up.

"Surly he doesn't hate you Kurt, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

Without a second thought, Carole wrapped Kurt up in a hug. "He just needs time processing the information." She pulled away, "Maybe you can spend the weekend with Blaine?" Looking over and seeing Blaine's nod, "I'll talk to him. He's just not ready for you to grow up."

Kurt hiccupped and nodded.

"I'll call you on Sunday. You just relax, stress isn't good for you or the baby."

Feeling Blaine's arms wrap around him, Kurt walked with his boyfriend out to the car, falling asleep minutes after pulling away from the Hummel's.

-.-

Kurt woke up in Blaine's bed the next morning, alone. The night before came crashing back to him, and tears began to well in his eyes.

"Oh, Kurt." He hears Blaine say from the doorway.

It was only seconds before Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt, and holding the teen close.

"Everything is going to be okay. From what you've told me about your dad, I'm sure he will come around." Blaine tried to assure the teen.

"But what if he doesn't?" Kurt asked, looking at the older man with his eyes swollen and full of tears.

"I'll be here every step of the way with you. You'll have me. But don't lose faith in your dad."

Kurt nodded, and snuggled into Blaine's embrace. Blaine began humming, which soothed the younger man back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

And another chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

[the next day]

Blaine stared up at the large building, knowing this had to be done. Getting out of the car, Blaine walked up to the front of Hummel Tires & Lube.

"Can I help you, sir?" One of the men in greasy coveralls asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Burt Hummel. Is he in?"

The man nodded, "He's back in the office. Just go straight back, it's the door with the word 'office' on it."

Walking towards the back, Blaine found the room easily. He knocked on the door and when the gruff "Come in," was heard, he opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Burt asked, angrily. "Get out of my shop!"

"Mr. Hummel, please just listen to me before you send me out."

But glared at the man, but said nothing.

"Kurt didn't send me here, before you ask. I came on my own choice, not that he had any energy to ask me to come. He's been crying his eyes out since he left your house. All this crying isn't good for the baby, or for Kurt.

"When we got together, I wanted Kurt to tell you. I wanted him to be honest with you, this man he would tell me about with pride. The same man who didn't blink an eye when he came out, and accepted him. We argued about him telling you, I said you would be happy that he found someone—not really caring about the age difference.

"Then he came to me telling me he's pregnant. Never once did I think about leaving him. I love your son. He is the best thing in my life. Well, now it's him and the baby.

"Because he's the best thing in my life, I knew I had to come here today and talk to you. It pains me to see him so depressed, to cry over the one man he thought would always be there for him.

"I know you don't approve of our age difference, and the pregnancy is a surprise, but I come here asking you to talk to your son, to be the man he's told me all about. Just think about it."

Blaine took a deep breath from the speech, and turned around ready to leave and to let the older man think about everything.

"You love him?" Burt asked, stopping Blaine mid-step, making the twenty-six year old turn around.

"With all my heart, I never thought I would be able to love someone so much." He says honestly.

"Carole is making dinner tonight, Finn won't be there, so it will be her and I. Can you bring Kurt? I- I don't want to lose him."

"I'll see what I can do, thank you Mr. Hummel."

"I still don't like the age difference, but if you love my son as much as you say, I'll try. Just don't break his heart." Burt said giving Blaine his "dad" face.

"I would rather die than break his heart."

Burt nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Smiling, Blaine bit Burt good-bye before walking out of the shop and making his way home to his pregnant boyfriend.

-.-

[that afternoon]

Walking in the front door, Blaine smiled at the sight of Kurt asleep on the couch clutching a half eaten Ben & Jerry's Late Night Snack container. Carefully pulling the ice cream out of his hands, Blaine quickly put it away in the freezer and returned to his (adorable) boyfriend.

"Kurt," he whispered, softly shaking the boy awake. Seeing the teens blue eyes appear, Blaine smiled. "Good morning," he said jokingly.

Kurt smiled, "I've just been so tired lately," he said through a yawn.

"You're busy growing our baby." Blaine said with a smile. "But I made dinner plans, that is, if you're feeling up to it."

Kurt's eyes lit up, "Where are we going?"

Blaine cleared his throat, "Well, we're going to Lima."

Looking confused, "But the only decent place to eat there is Breadstix. And why would we drive all the way to Lima for supper?"

"Because your dad invited us."

Pulling away from his boyfriend, Kurt could feel his face heating up with anger. "Why does he want us there? To yell at me again?"

"Kurt, just give him a chance. When I saw him today, he had calmed down and just wants to talk to you." When Kurt didn't answer or look at Blaine, Blaine continued, "I promise, just dinner. Then we can come back here. Since it's Saturday night, we can spend it together. I'll even make whatever you want for breakfast tomorrow."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Pancakes?" He asked.

"Pancakes," Blaine agreed.

Sighing, Kurt stood up, "I guess I'll get ready then."

-.-

[that night]

Kurt looked up at the front door of his home. Or his former home? He wasn't sure where he and his family stood. Blaine was right next to him, holding his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"It will be okay," Blaine said, trying to calm Kurt's nerves.

Nodding, Kurt opened the door. It felt strange, but not as strange as it would have been to ring the doorbell.

"Kurt? Honey is that you?" He heard Carole yell from the kitchen.

"Hi Carole," Kurt yelled back.

He walked past the living room seeing his father's head poking up from his favorite chair, still watching that basketball thing.

"Dad," he greeted in a broken whisper.

Burt quickly turned off the TV, not caring if Duke won or lost, not caring about his bracket. "Kurt," he said, standing up from his chair.

Kurt stayed frozen in his spot, bracing himself for anything his father could throw at him.

Instead of saying anything, Burt threw his arms around his son. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The man whispered into his son's ear. Pulling away, he looked into his son's bright blue eyes. The eyes that were exactly the same as Kurt's mother. "I should have been there when you needed me. I should have never walked away. Your boyfriend came and talked some sense into me. I'm still angry that you went behind my back with the relationship, and I think you should have been more careful. But what's done is done. And now I have a grandchild to look forward to."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his dad, "I thought you hated me." He confessed into Burt's shoulder.

"I could never hate you, Kurt. You're my world."

"I'm sorry for being such a disappointment and getting knocked up while still in high school."

"Hey now, none of that. We knew this could happen, it just happened sooner than we had planned. And now I get a grandson." Burt said happily.

"Dad, I'm a little over a month along, we don't know what it is."

"I'm telling you, it's going to be a boy, I just know. But if it is a little girl, I'll lover her just the same. I'll even play tea parties with her, just like I did with you."

"You have tea parties with him?" Blaine asked with a joking gleam in his eyes.

Burt smiled, "The best damned imaginary tea I've ever had."

Kurt laughed and hugged his dad again.

-.-

"That was a good night." Blaine commented while getting ready for bed later that night. Burt didn't want Kurt going back to Blaine's house, but eventually gave in. "I'm glad you fixed things with your dad."

"Uh huh." Kurt said not paying attention.

"I mean he's a great guy and I'm glad he's so accepting. Something my father never was. I mean he-"

"Blaine, do you want to talk about our fathers, or do you want to fuck your boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

Eyes wide, Blaine turned around to find Kurt lying on the bed, completely naked, stroking his hardened cock.

Pulling off his pajama pants (the only part he managed to get on while talking to Kurt) he quickly climbed into bed and kissed Kurt, thrusting his tongue into the teens waiting mouth. Breaking the kiss, Blaine looked at his boyfriend with darkened eyes.

"Hands and knees, now." He ordered.

Kurt hurried and moved his body into the position Blaine requested, as Blaine grabbed the lube from the night stand. He drizzled some over Kurt's waiting hole, watching it throb with anticipation.

"Blaine, please." Kurt whined, mentally blaming it on the hormones.

Slowly, Blaine pushed his finger in, feeling the opening loosen. Keeping the slow pace, Blaine leaned down and place kisses along the back of Kurt's neck.

"Please." Kurt cried out brokenly.

Blaine added another finger, still keeping the pace, hearing Kurt groan with annoyance.

"Please—just—Blaine—do it!"

"Please, what? Kurt?" Blaine asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Fuck me!"

"As you wish."

Slicking up his cock, Blaine aligned it with Kurt's waiting hole. Placing the tip in, Blaine grabbed the teen's hips and without warning, buried himself in the heat.

"Blaine!"

With hands still held onto Kurt's hips, Blaine kept thrusting. Feeling the tightening in his abdomen, Blaine reached around and wrapped his hand around Kurt's leaking member.

It only took two strokes before Kurt was shooting spurts of cum on the bed. With Kurt's hole contracting with every pulse of his cock, Blaine followed very soon behind releasing into Kurt's ass.

Kurt flipped himself onto his back, pulling Blaine with him. "I love you," Kurt murmured, his eyes drooping closed.

Blaine smiled and quietly got up, getting a damp washcloth and cleaned up his exhausted boyfriend as best as he could. He finally crawled into bed and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm flabberghasted by your response (and have been since the beginning!) Thanks again!

I hope you enjoy these next two parts!

As always my tumblr is witchcraftandclickery

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

[two weeks later]

[early april]

[six weeks along]

Finn walked into his house smiling, it was Friday. Not only was it now the weekend, but his mom had told him that morning that she was making her famous macaroni and cheese, his stomach had been looking forward to it all day. Walking past the living room he heard the sounds of some elimination show—the kind that Kurt liked to watch.

"Hey, Kurt." He said, greeting his step brother in passing, as he made his way to the kitchen. Even though his mom said there would be macaroni, he still needed a snack before dinner. As he walked back into the living room with the bag of chips he had gotten from the kitchen, he was hoping he could maybe convince Kurt to turn it to something else, anything else.

As he made himself comfortable in his favorite chair, with his Doritos, he noticed Kurt wasn't the only one on the couch.

"Uh—hello." He said, confused at the sight of the strange man who had his head on Kurt's lap.

Kurt looked up, "Finn, your mother is making supper in an hour." He said glaring at the bag of chips.

"Dude, that's like forever away."

"Don't call me 'Dude.'"

Finn shrugged, and stuffed more crispy triangles in his mouth, wiping the Cool Ranch flavor residue on his shirt.

"So, who's the guy with his head by your crotch?" Finn asked, pulling out even more chips from the bag.

"FINN!" Kurt yelled, the same time the guy sat up.

"Sorry for not introducing myself." He said, stepping over to Finn, "Blaine Anderson." He held out his hand, Finn brushed his hand clean of chip dust, and shook the man's hand. "You must be Kurt's step-brother. He talks about you all the time."

Looking over at his step-brother, Finn must have had a questioningly expression.

"He's my boyfriend." Kurt stated, as Blaine sat down next to Kurt, pulling him into his lap.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend? Since when?"

"Since December 15th." Kurt smiled at the memory, the smile growing even more when Blaine kissed his temple.

"Dude, why didn't you, like, tell me?" Finn asked, he hand stalling inside of the chip bag. "I know at first there were problems with the whole 'gay' thing, but I thought we got passed that?"

"It's not that I was keeping this from you, but we kind of wanted it quiet for a while so we could figure everything out." Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Finn, shoving more chips in his mouth, "Is it because he's old?" He asked, glancing back at the television.

"FINN!" Kurt screeched.

Looking over at his brother, Finn shrugged, "Dude, it's true. I can see it from here."

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, "I'm sorry about him."

Blaine chuckled, "It's okay, though I am only 26." He informed the giant teen.

The television changed, and Kurt saw Finn's guilty face and his Doritos chip hand getting the flavoring all over the remote. The pregnant teen rolled his eyes when he saw the basketball game on the screen.

"Oh, man, I hope Michigan upsets Duke." Blaine commented, his attention now focused on the screen.

Finn looked at the older man, "You like Michigan?"

"Yeah, I do, I got so much crap about it in high school. But even if I didn't, I hate Duke with a passion."

Smiling, Finn turned back to the TV, "Yeah, Duke sucks."

Kurt sighed, "Please don't tell me you want stupid little orange balls all over the baby's room if it's a boy. You can teach him about goals and throws, but no orange ball decorations."

Giving Kurt a kiss, "I promise." He said before getting engrossed in the game.

During the next commercial break, Finn looked over at the couple. "Wait, what baby?" He asked.

"And I thought you didn't hear that." Kurt said with a smile. "I'm pregnant."

"But, you're a guy."

"I have that gene that allows men to get pregnant, and it happened. So Blaine and I are going to be parents." The teen said, turning to his boyfriend and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Finn said with a smile, "Not that it was an accident, but that you guys are all excited."

"Thanks Finn, and don't call me 'dude.' But, you can't tell anyone." Kurt said seriously.

"Not even the New Directions?"

"Not even them. No one can know, or else the bullying might get worse. Besides, male pregnancies are a lot more unpredictable than female, so there's an even greater chance of losing it."

"But that's not going to happen, because we have a wonderful doctor and we are extremely optimistic." Blaine assured his boyfriend.

"So, can you name it Finn after its awesome Uncle Finn?"

-.-

[12 weeks]

[may]

"Blaine!"

Hearing his name being shouted in distress from his pregnant boyfriend caused the man to drop his razor, quit shaving, and run into the bedroom.

"What?! What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the Baby okay?"

"My pants won't button." Kurt complained, while holding his favorite pair of skinny jeans up.

Blaine's expression softened, "It just means our baby is growing!" He said excitedly.

Kurt turned and looked into the full length mirror, "Ugh, I'm already getting fat." He said as he looked at his reflection in different angles.

Walking up behind the teen, Blaine rested his palms against Kurt's stomach. His heart leapt when he felt a small bump protruding. "That's our baby," he whispered, more to himself than Kurt.

Kurt smiled, seeing the happiness in his boyfriend's face, "I love you." He said, while turning around in Blaine's arms so he could kiss the older man. Pulling back, Kurt grabbed the towel that hung around Blaine's neck and wiped of the remaining shaving cream before kissing him again.

"I love you." Blaine whispered. "Let me show you."

"We have to go to Lima." Kurt stated, pulling off his shirt while Blaine helped him with his pants.

Blaine knelt down, in front of his boyfriend taking the teen's cock into his mouth. Slowly he sank down on the member until his nose was buried in the neatly kept hair at the base.

"Oh fuck, Blaine!" Kurt screamed out as he grabbed a handful of his boyfriend's curls. Keeping the man in place while he thrusted in and out of the open mouth. Hearing the man moan, brought Kurt out of his ecstasy. He (reluctantly) pulled out of the man's mouth.

"No, fuck my mouth, Kurt." Blaine said looking up at the teen through his eyelashes.

Groaning, Kurt grabbed a hold of his cock, and slowly brought it back to Blaine's mouth. Twisting his fingers through his boyfriend's hair again, Kurt began thrusting in and out quickly picking up his pace.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Kurt pulled out sinking to his knees and kissing his boyfriend. Blaine reached for the lube that has lately been left out. Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I-wan-Ca-Can I top?" He mumbled, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. Not hearing anything from his boyfriend, Kurt continued, "It was just an idea, forget it."

Not knowing what else to do, Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks in his hands and kissed he teen. "Oh god. I want that so bad. Yes, yes, please."

Kurt smirked and took the bottle of lube from Blaine's hands and squeezed some onto his fingers as Blaine got down on all his hands and knees. He lightly drew a circle around Blaine's hole with one of his lubed fingers, loving the sounds coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

Slowly he pushed a finger in, amazed at the tightness of his boyfriend. Slowly he pulled it back out, letting the hole loosen up.

"More." Blaine stated.

"But-" Kurt stated, worried he could hurt his boyfriend.

"More, Kurt. Please, I need more."

Obeying Blaine, Kurt added another finger, his heart speeding up when he heard the moan of pleasure from his boyfriend.

Quickly, he added a third finger and began scissoring his fingers, and feeling around for that bundle of nerves. Feeling Blaine's hole contract and the older man let out a loud moan, Kurt knew he had found it.

"Please, fuck me." Blaine panted.

Nodded, Kurt opened the lube again, and carefully slicked up his cock.

Kurt lined his cock up with Blaine's throbbing hole, and slowly pushed in. He let out a moan of pleasure feeling the tight, wet, heat engulf his member. Kurt didn't know topping could feel this good. He quickly pushed in as quick as he could, both men moaning.

"Harder, Kurt, harder!" Blaine yelled, pushing back into his boyfriend.

Grabbing Blaine' hips, Kurt began pounding into his boyfriend with everything he had.

"Fuck! So, close." Blaine whispered as he steadied himself on one hand, to use the other on his cock.

"Oh, god!" Kurt yelled, feeling his orgasm over taking him as he released into the tightness of his boyfriend.

Blaine felt Kurt coming, and that's all it took for him to release as well.

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, sending them both to the floor, not separating from the older man.

"Oh god." Kurt whispered.

"It was good," Blaine answered.

Giggling, Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek, and made himself comfortable on top of his boyfriend.

-.-

Blaine hung up the phone from talking to Carole. The two were supposed to be in Lima by now, to drop Kurt off at home so he could go to school the next day, he called to let her know of the wardrobe malfunction (conveniently leaving out the sex on the bedroom floor which was followed by a short nap).

"Carole says to get there whenever we can. She also recommends using a rubber band to help fasten your jeans. That way you don't have to go shopping as soon. Though, if you wore jeans that weren't as tight, you probably wouldn't be having this problem." Blaine said as he walked back into the bedroom.

"So, you're telling me you want me to quit wearing skinny jeans. You don't like being able to see my legs and ass?" Kurt asked, almost innocently.

Blaine's eyes darkened, "I never said such a thing. It was merely a fact. I love your fashion sense. Now let's get a rubber band or two to help with your pants."

Kurt smiled, wondering for the millionth time how he got such a perfect boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

[13 weeks]

"Kurt! It has come to my and Mercedes' attention that you haven't been to our weekly girls night sleep over in a while. And while I know things have been tense between the three of us, Cedes and I would really like if you came this week."

Kurt was bombarded by Rachel in the halls of school a couple weeks later. "Rachel, I just don't feel like spending time with you when you started talking bad about my boyfriend." He said the last word in a whisper, so no one around them would hear.

"Kurt! That was months ago. Can you please just join us this Friday? After your family dinner, of course. We want to apologize, and I want to spend time with my best gay."

Sighing, Kurt agreed. Making a mental note to call Blaine and let the older man know that they wouldn't be able to see each other until later on Saturday.

-.-

Kurt knocked on the door of the Berry's home at eight o'clock that Friday night.

"I haven't seen you around here lately, Kurt. It's good to see you." Leroy said as he answered the door.

"I've just been busy Mr. Berry, but it's good to have a girls night again." He said with a smile before making his way to Rachel's very pink bedroom.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you could make it!" Rachel yelled as he entered her room.

Smiling, Kurt thought it might not be as bad as he was anticipating.

"I'm just going to change," he said before walking into Rachel's also very pink bathroom.

Once he was back in the bedroom, he was ready to get started with the gossip, facials, and movies. He stopped when he saw all the snacks on the floor of the room. His mouth watered as he eyed the Oreos, peanut brittle, trail mix, M&Ms, gummy worms, and popcorn.

Sitting on the floor, Kurt grabbed an Oreo, took it apart, and placed a gummy worm, some popcorn, and a piece of peanut brittle in the white filling, before mashing it back together and eating the whole thing in one bite. He looked up to see his friend's surprised faces as he wiped the crumbs off his face.

"We thought you would want the celery and carrots, that's why we left them out." Mercedes answered Kurt's questioning face.

Kurt knew it was his pregnancy craving acting up, and though it was a little bump, Kurt thought the girls could see it and that they knew. Grabbing a pillow off Rachel's bend, Kurt hugged it against himself, hoping to hide the baby bump. He kept eating the snacks since his cravings wouldn't let him stop.

Mercedes knew something was up when Kurt began sobbing during The Aristocats, while Rachel was downstairs getting more drinks for the trio. She pulled her best friend into her arms and hugged him, letting go abruptly when she felt a firm bump on his abdomen.

Kurt looked down at his hands not wanting her to bring it up.

"Kurt, what's wrong with your stomach?" She questioned, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"It's nothing."

"It's something, Kurt."

Grabbing his pajama shirt, Mercedes pulled it up carefully, and saw the round shape of the bump.

"Are you pregnant?" She questioned.

Kurt couldn't find his voice, so he just nodded. Mercedes gasped, and looked down at the bump once more. She pulled her friend into another hug, knowing that Kurt didn't need anything other than a friend.

"Oh my god! Please tell me Barbara is alright!" Rachel asked, as she entered the room seeing her two best friends hugging with tears in their eyes.

"Nothing happened to Barbara, Rachel," Mercedes said calmly, pulling away from Kurt. She looked over at the boy, asking a silent question. When he nodded his head, she continued. "Kurt' pregnant."

"Oh My God!" Rachel said, stunned, "I just knew this would happen. I knew that _man_ would take advantage of you. I didn't expect you to become pregnant though, so that's a twist. But what about New York, Kurt? You can't go to college with a _baby_! I doubt you will even be able to finish school."

Kurt let out a strangled sob, he grabbed his bag, and ran down the stairs and out to his Navigator. He didn't even remember getting the keys out, or starting the car, the next thing he knew, he was on the highway headed to New Albany. He needed Blaine.

Getting there in less time, Kurt wasn't sure if he imagined it being so short, or if he sped, he used his key to let himself into Blaine's large house. Closing and locking the door, Kurt dropped his bag and walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

He found Blaine, asleep, on his back, with his mouth hanging open. It put a smile on Kurt's face to see his boyfriend so peaceful. Taking off his slippers, the only footwear he had been wearing through the whole ordeal, Kurt quietly climbed into bed with Blaine. Not wanting to wake the older man.

Kurt must not have been as stealthy as he thought, because Blaine sat straight up when Kurt touched him.

"Kurt?" He asked confused. "I thought you were having a sleepover with your friends?"

Blaine asking that question brought back the memories of the night, and Kurt could feel the tears falling down his face.

Pulling the boy into his arms, Blaine held him, whispering positive things into his ear, until the teen calmed down.

"I'm going to guess they found out about the baby?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt nodded, "Mercedes was okay with it, I think, but Rachel kept yelling at me about how it was ruining my life. Before this happened I wanted to go to New York, to college, and now I can't, and I've accepted that, but Rachel kept bringing it up, and it made it worse. Being reminded that I can't fulfill my dreams because I decided to keep my baby." He rambled before snuggling into his boyfriend's chest.

"Why do you think you can't go to New York?" Blaine questioned.

"New York is expensive, Blaine, I haven't even been there and I know that. Having a baby is also expensive. Having a baby in New York is like double expensive. And I couldn't go anywhere without you, and you are in Ohio."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, "First of all, I already told you I would support you and the baby. So money isn't an issue. Secondly, who said I can't move? I can do my job anywhere. I would love to move anywhere, as long as it's with you. New York is amazing, and I would want nothing else than to live with you there with our child."

Smiling, Kurt kissed his boyfriend, "Really? We can move to New York?"

Blaine nodded, "If that's where you want to go after graduation, in a year, then yes, we can."

Kurt squealed, and kissed Blaine again.

"What exactly is your job?" Kurt asked.

Shrugging, Blaine changed the topic. "There's something I want to show you." Blaine said with a smile and he pulled away from his boyfriend. He got out of bed and held his hand out to Kurt, who he then helped get out of bed.

Kurt was curious as to why Blaine was leading him to the guest room that was located next to theirs (when did Blaine's bedroom became both of theirs? Kurt shook the thought from his head, but smiled anyway).

When Blaine opened the door, Kurt gasped. Inside was completely white, and almost bare, except for the furniture. Baby furniture. There was a white crib with matching changing table and dresser.

"I, uh, started working on it, wanting to get it done to surprise you. But I thought the surprise could be letting you design it, with no budget. We can get new furniture, if you want."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, kissing him with passion.

"I love it." Kurt said, pulling back, "I can't wait to get started. But I want to find out the gender of the baby before I do any serious decision on color scheme."

Blaine smiled, hoping that maybe sometime in the future he would get to live with this perfect man.

* * *

That's all, Folks!

Up Next: NATIONALS!

Make sure to review/comment!


End file.
